


You're in my veins

by clexalycia



Category: The 100
Genre: Blood, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunters, Love, Romance, Sex, Slayers, Slow Burn, Vampires, Violence, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexalycia/pseuds/clexalycia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For generetions the Griffin family slays these demons; blood drinkers. But what would happen If a vampire and a slayer fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A normal life

The sun was shining trough the curtains and reflected on Clarke's skin. She opened her eyes and blinked several times for her eyes to get used to the light. She groans when she hears her alarm ringing, she turns on the other side of the bed and turn it off. “Fuck!”

“Language, Clarke” Her mom shouts from the kitchen. 

“Yeah, language, Clarke” Raven repeats.

“Screw you, Raven” 

“Clarke” Her moms warns.

“Okay, okay, sorry” Clarke rolls her eyes and gets out of bed. 

She walks into the bathroom and watch her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a zombie thanks to last night's party. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was about to pass out. She opens the tap and spalshes water on her face to wake herself up and make her vison a little bit clearer. She takes off her pajamas and let them fall on the ground. She jumps in the shower and let the hot water hit her body. She stands there for at least 15 minutes and think about how fucked up her life was since her dad is gone. She started drinking a lot since the accident. Raven was living with Abby and her ever since to look after her Clarke until she gets better, but it didn't and it still not better. Her mother wanted her to see someone but Clarke kept refusing always reminding her mother that she was okay and there was nothing to worry about. Of course Abby knew that wasn't true so she asked raven to move in for a little while and try to make her bestfriend feel better. Raven knew it wasn't going to be easy but she wasn't gonna let Clarke down not when she was a mess like that. 

Clarke turns off the water and steps out of the shower. She stands in front of her mirror and watch her reflection once again. 

“Get your shit together, Clarke.” She says slapping her face. 

“Clarke! You'll be late” Her moms says 

“I'm coming!” She answers. She glances one last time at the mirror.

She dresses up in skinny jeans and a white shirt, she grabs her backpack and walks down the stairs.

She goes to take her breakfast and sit with Raven. They both eat in silent until Raven breaks it “So. Who did you eat out yesterday?” 

Clarke chokes on her waffle and her mom spits her coffee. 

“Raven!” Clarke says surprised. 

“I didn't eat out anyone, I just...drunk a little”

“A little? Look at you honey.” Her mom says a little bit mad. “You look like someone run over you.”

Abby's eyes don't leave Clarke and her face became serious. Clarke knew where this was going.

“Raven” Abby asks, catching Raven's attention.

“Can you give us a minute, please?” 

Raven glances form Clarke to Abby and nods. 

“I'll wait for you in the car, Clarke.” She gets out of the house and close the door behind her, leaving the two women alone.

“Mom-” 

“No, Clarke.” Her mom interrupts her.

She sits next to Clarke an takes her hand in hers plunging her eyes in her daughter's. 

“I know it's hard” Abby starts. 

Clarke avoids eye contact with her mother and try to look somewhere else.

“Clarke, please look at me.” 

She sighs and finally looks at her mother in the eyes.

“I miss him a lot too but...” She pauses and continue. “But we need to keep living, to move on. Your life is so much more than just drinking and going to parties, you-”

“YOU” Clarke says way too loud, anger in her eyes “You are the reason my life is a mess.” she pauses. “You are the reason dad died and you know it!” 

Clarke was mad and nothing could calm her down at the moment. She stands up and walks toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Her mom asks looking at her daughter's back. 

Clarke turns around to face her mom, anger still in her eyes. “Highschool, so my life can be more than just “drinking and going to parties” She opens the door and slams it behind her. Her mom stands here and watch her daughter leave. Even though Clarke was right, her words still hurt her. Jake died because of her. She knew it was the best decision because she had to save the others but she blamed herself everyday for it. 

Jake died 4 years ago when he was out for hunting with Abby, they had to evacuate the cinema 'cause they were coming, these f*cking blood drinkers. They evacuated the people by the front door and the vampires where coming from the back door. Abby helped people get out and Jake told them to leave without her, she complained but he insisted and she had no other choice, it was him or all of them. Abby tried to explain Clarke that she had no other choice but Clarke still won't listen to her and the tention between the mother and daughter is still there.

Abby stopped being a vampire slayer the day jake died, she couldn't risk her life and her daughter's anymore, so they moved in a city they knew they would be safe.  
Raven was leaning against her car when she saw Clarke walking towards her.

“Everything okay?” She asks.

“Yes” She answers coldly.

She gets in the car and sits in the passenger seat. Raven slowly sits next to her and turn her head to look at her friend. 

“Clarke-”

“Can we go, I don't want to be late”

Raven opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She starts the car and go. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why do I even have to go to school?” Lexa asks 

She was laying against the kitchen counter and was looking at her big sister making two glasses “full of vitamins” 

Anyas hands her a glass “Here, take one.”

“Thanks” She drinks it and then place it back on the counter.

“You go to school because I want you to have a normal life” 

Lexa sighs and get off the counter to steal a waffle and waves it in front of her sister. “And eat normal food” She says with a mocking tone.

“Exactly” Anya answers with a serious tone. 

“Okay” She clapes her hands and then glance at her sister.

“Let's take you to school before you get late” Anya says with a smirk causing Lexa to throw a towel at her face “Screw you” She laughs.


	2. Call me

Clarke and Raven arrives in front of the school and get out of the car. Clarke stops and looks at the building.

“Hey” Raven catches her attention.

Clarke turns to look at her friend. “Yes?” 

Raven approaches her and grabs her in a hug. “It's okay, remember, if you can get through this day, you'll get trough the next one” She whispers.

Clarke slowly relaxes in her friends arms and nod. “You're right” she mutters.

“Come on, we'll be late” 

They enters in the school where they meet Octavia. “Hey, O” Raven calls her friend who was talking with Jasper and Monty. 

“Guys, please don't do that ever again.” Octavia says. “But that was fun!” Jasper answers too enthusiastic. “That was fun for us, not for her” Monty points at Octavia who looked like someone grabed her by the shoulders and shaken her for hours. “Don't worry Octavia, never again” Monty promises, Octavia sighs “Thank you.” She turns around to catch her two friends walking towards her. “I gotta go, and remember, never mix something that isn't supposed to be mixed with alcohol.” Monty winkes “Promise” 

She goes to meet her friends and suddenly frowns when she sees Clarke's face. “You alright?”  
Clarke looks up from the ground and glance at her. “Hmm” Octavia crosses her arms over her chest like she was waiting for the real answer and Clarke sighs “I'm fine, O. I just drunk a little... too much”  
“Yeah, well.” she says uncrossing her arms. “Let me guess” Raven interrupts. “You tried Monty and Jasper's moonshine?” Octavia arches her eyebrows, surprised. “How do you-” She trails off “Ohhh, you tried it too?” She asks amused. “What? Me? No, not at all.” Raven says a little bit panicked. Clarke and Octavia was grinning at their friend. “You so tried it” Clarke says still grinning. “Okay, okay I did, are you happy now?” “You're impossible, Rae” Octavia says, shaking her head. 

The bell rings and the three friends get to their locker separately. Clarke unlocks hers and when she opens it a piece of paper falls, she takes it and read it, it was written “I don't have the balls to ask you face to face so I'm asking you here, May I get your number? I know it may sound silly but I'm still asking?” – Finn” Clarke smiles at Finn's words, and when she turns around the boy is looking at her with a shy smile. She smiles back and put the paper in her pocket. The bell rings again to signal that all students must join their respective class. Clarke grabs her books and close her locker. She walks towards her math class and glance one last time at Finn , not looking what was in front of her, when she suddenly bumps into someone. Her books fall on the ground and she crouches on the floor to pick them up, the person in front of her does the same and help her pick them up. “I'm so sorry, I...” She trails off when she sees a beautiful brunette in front of her with mesmerezing green eyes and a charming smile. “I should have looked where I was going” She finishes as they both get up. The brunette keeps smiling at her and Clarke bites her lip nervously. “It's fine” She says as she gives Clarke her last book. Clarke couldn't look somewhere else, she was lost in her eyes. “Thank you” She says as she grabs her book, ligthly brushing the brunette's hand. Clarke coughs as she tucks her hair behind her ear. Lexa notices the blonde getting nervous so she introduces herself “I'm Lexa” She says as she extends her hand, the blonde grabs it and shakes it a little. “Clarke.” Clarke  
shivers a little when she feels Lexa's cold hand. “Cold hands”  
Lexa chuckles “It's not very hot outside.” Clarke was slapping herself mentally, Of course her hands were cold. It's winter. You idiot. “Yeah..” She answers a little bit embarassed. They get silent for a minute and then Lexa breaks it. “Well. It was nice meeting you, Clarke.” She finishes and walks away to her class. “You too, Lexa” She says almost as a whisper as she get in the math class. 

 

Lexa enters the room with all the other students and scan the room, looking at them all, these humans, she wanted to get out of here and be back at home, she didn't want to have anything to do with them, but she promised Anya she would try to be a normal person, going to a normal school, and having a normal life. She was still scanning the room when she hears a voice call her name. “Ms. Woods, I suppose?” The french teacher approaches her. She turns her attention to him. “You suppose well.” 

“Welcome to Skaikru Highschool, I hope you will fit in here” He says with a smirk, he seemed nice but too nice, something was off with him. She doesn't know what but she really didn't like him. “Please take the sit next to Ms. Blake” 

Lexa does as he says and sit down next to Octavia. She puts her book on her table and listen to the class quietly. Octavia turns her head to look at Lexa and bends a little to whisper. “Don't worry, nobody likes him.” Lexa jumps a little when she hears a voice close to her. “What?” She asks confused. “The teacher, Mr. Cage.” 

“Who said I don't like him?” Lexa says. Octavia chuckles “Oh come on, you looked at him from toes to head.” Lexa ignores the girl and get her attention back to the class. Octavia frowns when she sees the brunette ignoring her like they weren't just in the middle of a conversation. She was typing her pen on the table nervously. Which made Octavia even more curious. She could see the girl sweating and becoming even more nervous now typing her foot on the ground. The teacher started noticing. “Everything okay, Ms Woods?” He asks, narrowing his eyes. “I...Can I go to the bathroom?” She asks. Her hands were sweaty and her body was shaking a little. “Of course.” He answers. She gets up from her chair and runs to the bathroom. 

She clings to the sink and take deep breaths. Looking up at her reflection in the mirror. She groans as her stomach was telling her to eat. “Not now” She mutters as she slames her fist against the sink.

A noise from behind her makes her jump. It was a girl entering the bathroom. She gets close to Lexa and put her hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?” She frowns as Lexa gets up slowly and watch her with a death glare. “I'm sorry” Lexa says, before the girl could react Lexa jumps on her and plunges her fangs in her neck as she covers the girl's mouth with her hand so she can't warn anyone. The girl was trying to get away but couldn't, Lexa was too strong for her. She holds her thight and swallow by sips, tasting the blood flowing in her veins. When she is done, she grabs the girl's face and looks deep into her eyes “If anyone asks you what happened, you got attacked by an animal, got it?” The girl nods calmly. Lexa reaches out behind the girl to grab a tissue and press it against the girl's neck “Here.” Even though Lexa was a vampire she wasn't a bad one, she knew how to control herself, she didn't kill her victims, not anymore. And she still felt a little bit bad for the girl, but when a vampire is hungry they have to feed themselves, it's eat or die. Lexa chooses eat.

The girl walks out of the bathroom like nothing happened Lexa watches her leave and blinks mutiple times, she really hated doing that but she was starving and had no other choice. She makes her way out of the bathroom and enters in the classroom. She slowly sit down and pay attention to the class. Lexa was shifting in her chair and Octavia was looking at her in the corner of her eye. 

Octavia wanted to say something but she didn't know what and Lexa noticed. She saw the girl in the corner of her eye and a muscle in her jaw clenched. This girl was really getting on her nerves, she was too curious and a curious person can't be around a vampire or she would know everything and tell everyone, and if everyone knows, the vampire slayers would come find her and her sister and it would be the end for them.

She moved in this town to get a new life, a normal life, where no one could hurt her and her sister, where she could start again. She wanted to and she needed to. 

Lexa was staring at the ground when the bell rings and snaps her back to reality. She gets up, grab her book and hurries out of the room. She needed some air or she would throw up. The humans smell too good to vampires and it's dangerous when you have to sit there for an hour and can't do shit. Anya taught her how to control herself in situations like this but she just fed in the bathroom and just wanted more, that's what happen when your drink from the vein and not from a blood bag, it intensifies the thirst and makes it worse. 

She walks rapidly toward the exit and push the door open. She closes her eyes and take deep breaths. “What the hell” She mutters to herself. “I can't do it” she grits her teeth and angriely punches the wall next to her, when she steps back a hole has been craved in the wall. “Shit” she whispers. She glances around to see if anybody saw her but thankfully no one did. She walks out of the school and make her way to her home.

 

“I can't believe you.” Clarkes chuckles as she walks next to Raven in the hallway. “And then I pushed the button and the cake exploded to his face” Raven continues. “You should have been there it was EPIC.” 

Raven was worried for Clarke, since her father passed away she hasn't seen her friend very happy, she was laughing here and there but Raven was no fool she knew Clarke wasn't really happy and she may have an idea to get her hapiness, because that's what friend do. They help each other and Raven really wanted to see her friend happy. “Clarke?” Raven asks.

“Hmm?” the blonde answers. “Finn” the brunette says. “What Finn?”  
Clarke asks. Raven sights and stop walking to look at her friend. “He likes you dumbass” Clarke pauses to look into her friend's eyes “Okay.” she responds. Raven quirks an eyebrow. “Okay? That's all?” Clarke sighs. “What do you want me to say, Raven? I barelly know him.” “Oh for fuck's sake! We don't care about that he is cute and I bet he could make you happy” Clarke rolls her eyes. “I do care about that, Raven. Yes, he is cute but,” The blonde pauses “But I don't want to be with anyone if I don't feel anything for them.” “I understand” Raven nods. “But you should hang out with him or get to know him, he looks fun and..” she stops, getting closer to her friend so she no one can hear them and whisper “I've been told he has a big-” “Raven god! Please, no.” Clarke says disgusted.  
“It's none of my business” “It will if you hang out with him and maybe... maybe more than just hang out” Clarke threw a glance at her friend that meant “please stop” “Alright, alright.” She says holding up her hands. 

They both walk in the classroom, thank god it was the last hour and then they were free.

 

It was the end of the day for the students, they were all walking, talking, laughing with their friends  
in the hallways, opening and closing their lockers.

Clarke and Raven get to Raven's car when Clarke suddenly stops. “Shit” “What is it” Raven asks studying her friend's face. “I forgot my science book for my homeworks, If I don't do that work the teacher is going to kill me, I already forgot to do the last one.” “Okay, go, I'll wait for you in the car, just like this morning” Raven says with a mocking smile. “Please. Don't.” “Okay, okay, but hurry up I won't sleep here.” Clarke laughs and make her way to her locker. There were still a few students in the school when she got back. She opens her locker and grabs her book. When she turns around Finn was just standing behind her. She jumped “Shit! You scared the shit out of me” she says, putting her hand on her chest. “Sorry, I didn't mean to” He says, smiling at her. 

“So...” The blonde starts. “You want my number, huh?” The boy rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah” He mutters. 

Clarke looks away for a moment and then back at him. He didn't move his eyes from her.

Shit! He was staring at me the whole time

“Why don't you ask me everytime you spot me?” She asks curiously.

“Hum.. I told you, I'm really shy” 

“And still here you are, standing in front of me.” she says eyeing the guy.

“Yes... Because I...” he was stumbling on his words.

“I don't know, so it's a yes or no?”

Clarke thinks for a moment, she was thinking about what Raven told her, maybe she was right maybe she should hang out with him, he is cute and looks nice, after all she had nothing to lose? 

“Okay, but please don't give it to anybody” She says, putting a paper and a pen out from her backpack. “Promise” He answers, still smiling. 

She starts writing her number on the paper and then hand him “Here.” “Thanks” He grins and hold the paper. They both stand here in silent but not for long 'cause suddenly they hear a car horn. “I gotta go” Clarke says. “Okay, I'll see you later then.” She waved and he gave her one last smile his smile diseappears instantly when she is out of his sight. He grabs his phone from his pocket and call a number from his repertory. “It's me. I've got what you wanted.”


End file.
